1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for controlling flow of inflation fluid from a fluid source into an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint.
2. Background Art
A vehicle occupant restraint system having an inflatable air bag is known. Typically, an inflation fluid source includes a pyrotechnic gas generant, a stored gas supply, or a combination of the two, and releases inflation fluid in response to a signal indicative of vehicle deceleration of at least a predetermined magnitude. The inflation fluid from the inflation fluid source is directed into the air bag to inflate the air bag.
One type of inflation fluid source has a number of nozzle openings located at one end of the fluid source. Even though the nozzle openings are located at one end of the fluid source, it is desirable to direct the flow of inflation fluid into the air bag relatively uniformly.